


Crash

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gabriel - Freeform, Hospital, M/M, Oneshot, Sabriel - Freeform, car crash, castiel - Freeform, deanwinchester - Freeform, happyending, samwinchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean and sam are in a car crash and cas comes to terms with his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

"sammy! how many times do i have to tell you?" dean rolled his eyes exasperatedly at his younger brother. "cas and i are just friends." "suuuuure," smirked sam, making kissy noises and giggling. "seriously, shut up. unless you and GABRIEL are a thing?" dean shot back. sam didn't reply and got redder with every passing second. 

"oh- oh my god. you are, aren't you. awww, sammy!" "well, i was gonna tell you soon. just not really yet." "hey, it's all good," dean said with a huge grin. "you and gabriel, huh. who woulda thought." in fact, it was pretty predictable. gabriel and sam had been best friends since pre-k, when gabe had dropped his sandwich on the floor and sam had offered him his. 

they had been inseparable for the past couple of years, and dean had figured this was coming, especially since gabriel had come out a few months back. sam, however, had been very good at hiding. dean just wished he didn't feel like he had had to hide it from him. "anyways, we'd better hit the road. i'm planning on meeting gabe up in atlanta tomorrow," sam said once the blush had cleared. they were in savannah for a quick salt-n-burn. "sounds good," replied dean. 

they jumped into the impala and drove through the night. when they were almost there, sam passed out in the passenger seat, castiel had materialized in the back. he sat silently for about ten minutes before clearing his throat quietly. 

dean practically jumped out of his seatbelt. "jesus, cas! don't do that." "hello, dean." was cas' simple reply. "so, what's up?" dean inquired. "nothing really, just wanted to stop in and say hello." "really?" the taller one asked, craning his head around to get a better view of the angel. cas instantly teleported so that he was wedged between sam and dean in the front seat. "how was the hunt?" castiel asked. 

"oh, fine. pretty easy," dean responded, grateful for the darkness for masking his blush. he couldn't ignore him and cas' thighs pushing together in such close quarters. "dean!" cas exclaimed as dean swerved to narrowly avoid hitting a large oncoming truck. "oh-" dean was cut off by the impact into a cement mixer on his other side.

cas awoke surrounded by shattered glass and blood. lots of both. twisted, smoking pieces of metal lay all across the desolate highway as the ambulances began to arrive. castiel had but one thought on his mind- dean. 

the angel clawed fruitlessly through the bloodstained glass to find sam or dean or anyone, really. he needed hope. "are you harmed at all?" a nurse asked cas from behind. "um, no. but my friends, they-" "it's okay, honey. we've got them." castiel watched the paramedics swarm out of the ambulances and descend upon the wreckage, pulling free dean, sam, and the cement mixer driver. cas hopped into the ambulance transporting dean and held his limp hand. 

the hunter just looked so.. vulnerable. so breakable and fragile, like you could do away with him just by blowing. machines beeped around his pale form and his freckles became more noticeable than ever. cas distracted himself by trying to count them all. 

they were suddenly at the hospital and the nice nurse was telling him, "you can't come in here, sweetheart." "huh?" the angel replied, snapping out of his daze. "you have to go to the waiting room now. we can give you updates once the scan is complete." and with that, cas was banished to the waiting room with the ugly orange chairs. he sat completely still, so still that one kid poked him because she thought he was a statue.

gabriel came blowing through the door at half past two. "ohhhh my god, i got here as fast as i could. is my sam okay?" "your sam?" cas asked, bewildered. "yeah, we're dating. now is he all right?" "i.. don't know," castiel said, still processing the information. huh. they were dating now. maybe him and dean- NO. he stopped himself. can't go thinking like that. then your hopes get crushed. 

gabe stormed past him to the nurses' desk. "i need info about sam winchester. i'm his boyfriend." the nurse gave him a small stare before clicking her computer keys. "he was admitted at 10:26 this morning. not stable yet, and certainly not suitable for visitors." she gave gabriel a once-over. "yeah, i'm gay. get over it," he said before walking over and sitting next to cas. the nurse stared after him blankly. 

castiel buried his head in his hands. this is all my fault, he thought. i shouldn't have scared dean like that. ugh, why did i do that? i'm so stupid. i'm so stupid and now they're gonna die because of it. tears threatened to leak out of his eyes so he excused himself to the bathroom.   
he placed his hands on the side of the sink and looked at his reflection. he cocked his head slightly and thought, cas. get it together. if you can't do it for yourself, do it for dean. he thought about dean, all sad and lonely and self-isolated. yet somehow he managed to pull off being the loudest, funniest person castiel knew. he thought of a song he had heard once. it went, "for i can't help falling in love with you." maybe that was what was happening to him now. love. 

at one time, he would have thought that love had been out of the question. now, it didn't seem so unlikely. dean was the highlight of his day, the thing he looked forward to each and every morning. could that be love? the angel pondered these things until he had composed himself, then made his retreat to the waiting room. "dude, what were you doing? doesn't matter," gabe dismissed his own question with a wave of his hand. 

"guess what? sam and dean are stable."  
a million thoughts raced through his mind at that instant, but first and foremost was that DEAN IS OKAY. he rushed out of the waiting room and down the nearest hallway, hoping he would find his hunter.   
after scaling the hospital, he eventually found dean. he was still unconscious, but a little of the color had returned to his cheeks. cas sat in the visitors' chair and listened to dean's labored breathing. "dean," he choked out. "i think i might love you." cas felt like he had to say it immediately, lest he lose him again. he took the other man's hand and secured it in both of his. after sitting like that for five minutes at least, he leaned over and hesitantly kissed his cold lips. cas sat back down and thought about all the things he liked about dean. 

a few minutes later, castiel heard a sharp intake of breath. he awoke from his trance, and looked over to see one hazel eye cracked open. "dean," the angel said, not even trying to hold back the tears this time. dean managed a grimace-y smile. "cas, is it just me, or did you say you loved me?" his voice sounded rusty but castiel didn't care. 

he leaned over and gave dean a gentle hug, trying to not disturb any tubes or wires. the tears flowed freely down both of their faces, awash in happiness. dean gestured for cas to put his ear near his mouth. castiel leaned in and listened to the cracked whisper. 

"cas, kiss me again. so i know that that was real." the angel bent over and pressed his lips to the others'. "ah, i see it was." deans chapped lips formed each word carefully and slowly. "cas, i think i'm in love with you too."

all castiel could do was laugh, and kiss dean again through the tears. "you made it, baby," cas whispered. 

"yeah, but only for you." was the quiet reply. 


End file.
